Blooming Narcissus
by Emo-Shukun
Summary: He was supposed to go to Toushirou's birthday party. So how did he end up in the past where said Captain whom has yet to obtain his Zanpakutou? Is it because of Ichigo that Toushirou is the child prodigy that he is today?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01**

**Blooming Narcissus**

**Now—**

"Kurosaki-Sensei, there is a teenager here asking for you. We asked him to go home, but he sounds very determined to speak with you." A nurse frowned. "I would have asked him to wait in your office, but we suspect that he might be a delinquent." She wrapped her arms around the binder that was against her chest. "Would you like us to try sending him away again? We can ask security to remove him if you—"

"No, no, by all means, take him to my office, I'll be there shortly." The doctor replied, as he signed his reports at the counter for another nurse to file once he finished. "But if you left him out of your sight…"  
>"Then I would surely follow." The teenager finished, crossing his arms. "I have something that I would like to discuss with you, Kurosaki." His tone was icy, but it did not faze the man. "In private, in the least."<br>"A-Ah, Toushirou…" it was faster than Ichigo could have predicted. "I have three more lines to sign…" he stated as he was doing just that, and closed the file. "And done. Okay, let's go to my office to talk."  
>"It's amazing that they give you an office." His voice was filled with sarcasm and venom. It was obvious that he did not want to be there. "So? Where is your supposed office Kurosaki? Or are you making it—"<p>

"Right this way, Toushirou." The Strawberry guided him down the hall to an elevator, up one level, and through a door that had a nameplate reading 'Kurosaki Ichigo' on it. "Go ahead and take a seat. Make yourself comfortable." He removed his doctor's coat to hang on a rack by the door. "If you don't mind, I need to check my mail really quick, but I'll be listening to whatever you came here to talk about, okay?"

Toushirou stood next to the empty seat in front of Ichigo's desk, feeling the smooth texture of the wood before encountering the fabric on it. There was no doubt that the furniture in this room was expensive to keep a professional look when visitors or board members would make their appearances. The office was a lot bigger than his own; there were two large couches, a few chairs, dozens of bookshelves, handful of graduating certificates, and many unprofessional photographs of him and his friends. He had found his picture with two women that meant a lot the world to him—not intimately, but still important.

His head shook out of the thoughts. "No." He heard the man stop in place. "This won't take long, and I would appreciate having your full attention for this." Seconds later, Ichigo came over to sit at his desk.  
>"Is Hinamori okay?" Of course he would ask this; it was usually why he would come. "I can make an—"<br>"She's fine, thanks to you…" he hesitated. "I'm not here to talk about others. I merely have a simple request that I would like for you to consider tomorrow if you have enough time. I know you're busy."

"Yeah… I am…" Ichigo looked at the large desk calendar in front of him. "I have four surgeries, six cancer patients, and I might have to fill in at the delivery bay if my colleague can't come in." He glanced up to look at the captain, only to see him look away with slight disappointment. "Is it something important?"

"…no," his voice betrayed him as it revealed the hurt in his tone. He cleared his voice and looked at him. "No," he repeated firmly. "These people need you. I'm sure you would need your sleep afterward, too."  
>Having him snap was not what he wanted to deal with right now after a long day of work. "Toushirou…"<br>"It's Hitsugaya-Taichou to you, Kurosaki." After ten years of knowing one another, someone would think that he would get this through that thick skull of his. "Anyway, I'm sorry that I wasted your time today."

The captain turned on his heels to leave with what dignity he could muster. "Toushirou," he stopped at his name being spoken. "Come here, sit down, and tell me what's on your mind." Said male merely stood there; debating. "I'm not going to say it again." Although it seemed to be a threat, there was genuine concern in his voice. "You came here to ask something from me. Let me determine whether I can or cannot make time for whatever it is you need from me." Eventually, Toushirou gazed at him.

"Tomorrow is the twentieth of December, Matsumoto, Hinamori, and others wanted you to be there for the party that they were going to throw at sunset." He gritted bitterly. "I told them not to bother you."

An innocent smile slipped on to Ichigo's face so quickly that he tried his best to hide it, but managed to fail miserably when being scowled at. It was obvious that Toushirou was trying his best to have him come to Soul Society for the birthday party that his lieutenant was trying to throw for him. With it being able to start at sundown, there was a good chance that he could make it over there with no problems unless there is an emergency before he left the hospital. Turquoise hues were burning a hole through the calendar on the desk as if trying to either erase everything for tomorrow, or add something to it.

"Are you inviting me to your birthday gathering, Toushirou?" Ichigo grabbed a pen and wrote down 'Toushirou's Birthday' on it to make him happy. If he had said 'party,' Toushirou might have stormed off.

"I suppose I am."

With the captain's pride being slowly hurt, Ichigo stepped in. "I'll do my best to make it there on time. Even if I _am_ late, I will definitely be there." He could not hold it in anymore. "I hope they make enough proper meat for you though. You're quite finicky about it." Ichigo laughed softly. "Unless you only want me there because I know how you like it." The other looked away. "Are you staying over for the night?"

"No thank you, I should return to Soul Society to make sure that I do not disturb you."

"You're going to stay the night at my apartment, no arguing." Ichigo looked at the clock on the wall before standing up with a grunt. "Will stop by the store to pick up some meat, and we'll have our own grill on the patio. I'll even make my grilled beef teriyaki." He grinned when he received a scowl for the temptation. "Oh come on Toushirou, _one_ night alone with me isn't going to kill you. I have a two-bedroom apartment. Kon sleeps on my bed. Besides, if Rangiku-san decides to cook tomorrow night, don't you want a decent meal before getting the stomach flu from her… choice of ingredients…?"

The debate in Toushirou's mind was over, Kurosaki Ichigo won. "Just for the night."

"Great, let's—" the office phone rang, and they both looked at it. Ichigo hesitated before picking it up and answer, much to the captain's disappointment. "Kurosaki." Someone on the other line said that he was needed. "Is it an emergency." They said it was not, but there was someone else that needed him. "I don't care who it is, I have other arrangements tonight, and in two seconds, I'm off the clock." The other understood and ended the call, to he put the phone down. "Okay, _now_ we can leave. You got a coat?"

Toushirou ignored the stupid question because he came in with what he was presently wearing, so no, he did not have a coat. All he had were long skinny jeans and a thin long-sleeve shirt, plus shoes and other garment wears that were necessary. Unhappy about this, Ichigo grabbed his coat and threw it to the captain instead of helping him place it on in case he was somehow offended by it. It was difficult for him to learn that Toushirou strives for independence, but he was sometimes willing to listen when it counted. Ichigo caught him trying to bundle the coat up to his throat, and he placed a scarf around his neck before removing his hands when hearing the captain growl in disapproval.

He opened the door, and security was tackling a redhead with tattoos.

"Wait a minute, it's okay—let him go." The doctor demanded casually; not minding the fact that one of his best friends was being manhandled. Security officers obeyed by removing themselves from the man who instantly went to Ichigo's side. "Thank you gentlemen. Have a good night, and keep up the work."

"Finally!" Renji wrapped his arm around Ichigo's neck. "You'd think if I'd walk to your office, they'd know I've been here before!" He looked over to the other side to see the captain. "Oh… Hitsugaya-Taichou…"  
>"Will you stop acting as if you didn't know he was here?" The carrot top kissed him on the lips. "Anyway, what are you doing here, you're supposed to be in Soul Society this week." This had the redhead flinch.<br>"Guilty, and I'll be glad to take any punishment that you want to give me tonight." Ichigo stopped in place, and he stopped to look at him. "Something tells me that you have plans already made tonight?"  
>"Yeah, sorry about it. Tonight's all about Toushirou, and you'd only be a distraction." With a wave of his hand, he beckoned the redhead to join them. "You can leave the hospital with us, and be on your way."<p>

"How generous…" Renji growled in annoyance, but snatched his hand. "What about next Saturday?"  
>"Next Saturday—you bastard, you just want to get laid." For that, the carrot top hit him over the head.<br>He whined. "Ow! I thought you were a doctor! You're not supposed to cause harm to the innocent!"  
>"We all know how innocent <em>you<em> are." They entered the elevator, only because Ichigo lead them to it.  
>"Yeah, but you're no saint either, Ichigo." His arms wrapped around the Strawberry's neck. "Right?"<p>

The captain rolled his eyes at their bonding; he had never imagined Renji to be so clinging—they looked like brothers more than they do lovers. Either way, he was grateful that Ichigo was putting him in his place to let him know that the redhead was not the most important thing in the world. After all, Ichigo had many commitments that everyone had to accept; he was a doctor, a son, a brother, a substitute Shinigami, an instructor, a friend, and a lover. Perhaps many people knew this about him, but not many people wanted to acknowledge the double life that he still has to live because of his mixed blood. When the elevator doors opened, the three walked out of the hospital where Ichigo gave Renji one last hug.

"I'll see you another time Renji." Ichigo waved at him before walking in the direction of the store that would carry the meat they he wanted to buy. He looked up to the heavy clouds; feeling the snow coming closer by the minute. "Come on Toushirou, let's hurry up so we can get back to my apartment."

* * *

><p>"You just wanted to make it back to watch it snow." The captain scorned, eating some watermelon for desert since the host bought some while they were at the store. "Again, thank you for the meal tonight."<br>"You're welcome. It's the least I can do because I have no idea what you would accept as a birthday present." They were outside, eating contently. "Besides, there's no guarantee I can bring something—"  
>"I merely invited you, Kurosaki. A gift is unnecessary." He looked up to the sky, watching as snow began to fall. "Tomorrow is about everyone enjoying themselves. Watching them be happy is good enough."<br>"Nah… tomorrow is all about you whether you like it or not." Ichigo reached over to attempt rustling his hair, but withdrew his hand before he could. "Sorry, I almost forgot you don't like to be touched much."  
>"Of course you did," there was no bitter tone to his voice. Toushirou was content from the dinner, the desert, and his favorite season. "Even I have good moods that you can't ruin with your stupidity."<p>

"Oh? Are you in a good mood?" Turquoise hues ignored him, staring at the snow still. "Ah—you have a seed on your face." Without thinking of his actions first, he brushed his thumb up against the captain's cheek, wiping it off the sticky watermelon seed, and flicking it into the air over the patio. "There, gone."

"…Idiot. I could have wiped it off by myself."  
>"Yeah, yeah. It's a habit that I have, you know?"<br>"Yes," he wiped his face with a napkin. "I know."  
>"Well I can't help it when I'm used to helping out."<p>

"Ah…" Toushirou looked at the half-eaten watermelon slice in hand, "I know." Eventually, he bothered himself to look up at the man. "Is there an outdoor bathhouse nearby? It sounds like a good idea with it snowing as it right now." There was some confusion on Ichigo's face. He faltered. "Never mind, it was—"

"There's a bathhouse down the street, the workers there know me and will give us a discount." That said as their answer, he tossed away the watermelon rim in the trash before heading inside the apartment.  
>"You seem a little too willing suddenly, Kurosaki. I hope you have no ill-manner intentions up your sleeves this evening." The captain glared at the man who was making a phone call right now.<br>"Hey there, this is Kurosaki, how are you?" He asked the receptionist politely. "Good, good. Listen, a friend and I are going to come by and soak at the bathhouse, so would you mind setting up that room?"  
>That room, Toushirou nearly glared in suspicion as the other continued talking on the phone. "W—" The Strawberry motioned him to remain quite while he was on the phone still. "Bastard," he mumbled.<p>

"Oh—yes, I would appreciate that. We'll be there in fifteen minutes, bye!" The call was ended, and he looked over at Toushirou. "The bathhouse owner had a heart attack one day, and so now every time I'm there, I get a private outdoor area because I gave her treatment while only in a soaking towel." He waved a lazy hand at him to ignore the story. "So, if you want, a masseuse will be waiting there for us. I'm going to take them up on that offer though. It may all be women, but they do a good job."

"No thank you, I don't appreciate women touching me. Especially when they assume that I am a child."

Ichigo stopped to look at him with concern; hoping that nothing had ever happened between him and a woman in the past. However, seeing how his lieutenant was somewhat perverted, it was not that big of a surprise for him to think she might try something. His thoughts earned him a punch in the gut with Toushirou telling him that nothing had ever happened to him—just to make that clear. All that was muttered was a brief apology before walking over to spew red liquids in the closest sink, which Toushirou assumed was watermelon juice. He was spewing darker, thicker, red liquids… only to be diagnosed as blood, and the captain immediately regretting being so aggressive.

"Kurosaki—"

Said man raised a hand towards him to keep him at a distance. "I'm fine, don't worry about it." He wiped his mouth clean with a napkin before cleaning the kitchen sink. "I got into a fight with some humans, and I'm a little tender where you hit me." In a blink of an eye, Toushirou came over and lifted the man's shirt to see the discolored bruises on his stomach. "H-Hey, what in the world are you doing Toushirou?"

Realizing his actions, he withdrew himself. "Sorry."

"No, no worries… you just, caught me off guard." Ichigo lowered his shirt as well as the captain's hand. "Believe me, I'm not shy about my body." He smiled weakly. "But the bruising is grotesque… I know…"

"Did you manage to get these by protecting a little girl from a group of men that wanted to take advantage over her?" This earned him an odd glance. "Knowing you, you stayed there to take on the beating so the girl wouldn't get hurt. Then judging by the large bruising, they used several weapons."

"Were you stalking me and I wasn't aware of it or something?" He laughed. "That's exactly the case."

The captain stared at him in disbelief for a brief second—just long enough for it to be noticed, and he tore his gaze away to avoid looking him in the eyes. A smile nearly crept upon his lips, but was lucky enough that it did not become visible to the man that might think he was grateful that he was wounded by others. It was true that he was relieved, happy maybe, that the suffering he received had not taken a toll on him… and something more. His attention was drawn into reality when Ichigo carefully held his hand to coax him out of the apartment in order to go to the bathhouse as planned.

It only took a few minutes for them to get the bathhouse, get all prepped and ready to soak in the hot water, and do whatever they wanted from thereon. Toushirou was the first to get in the water while Ichigo was getting a massage that he truly deserved after all the things he would do for others. The captain know, though, that the Strawberry hand godlike hands of his own when it came to given a good massage, but he could not provide himself the great treatment. Thirty minutes later with his backside being loosened, the carrot top joined the bath after removing his towel to get in.

"Kurosaki."  
>"Hmm?"<p>

There was a little hesitation before he spoke again. "If you would like, I can heal your bruises. I know you're still new to kidou, and you can't very well heal yourself." For the offer, the other smiled weakly.  
>"I didn't think that my bruises were that horrid to you." Ichigo chuckled. Before the captain could defend himself, he spoke again. "But yes, I would like that. Any help to dim the pain would be a great blessing."<br>"You're too strong to fully heal, so simmering the pain to a faint discomfort is all that I can muster." His form scooted over to sit next to him to do his work. "How does an idiot, like yourself, get so strong?"  
>"Because idiots, <em>like me<em>, have friends, _like you_, that they want to protect." Ichigo saw the confusion appear on the captain's face. "Toushirou," said male looked at him face-to-face. "What's wrong?"  
>"Other than Hinamori, you're the only one who dares to call himself my friend because of my odd appearance and cold personality." After a few minutes of using kidou, he scooted away. "So why—"<p>

"What odd appearance? Your hair and eyes?" The other looked away. "Now who's the idiot? Toushirou, it makes you who you are. As for the so-called 'cold' personality, it's not that simple—you, are not that simple." He made sure to pause so that the captain would take a moment to embrace his words. "You may be proud, but not cold. How do I explain it… you're misunderstood, and you don't let people get close." Toushirou opened his mouth to argue, but Ichigo beat him to talk. "I understand why you're wary of others after what you've been through, I do. And I know the pain of accusations of being different."

Turquoise hues turned to the water, nodding. "Yes…" He knew this very well. "I know you do, Kurosaki."

"Anyway, is there anything else that you would like to do for your birthday? You ate a non-poisonous meal, you came here to have a bath while being snowed on. What's next on that list of yours?" Ichigo kept a watchful eye on him, watching as the captain began faintly blushing at his thoughts. "What is it?"

"Your guitar," he answered. "I want to sit in front of the fireplace, and fall asleep while listening to you playing the guitar." The red in his face vanished as he realized he was blushing. "That will be enough."  
>"Last time I played, though, you and everyone else…" Ah, he understood what he wanted. "I guess I'll prepare the couch for you then, or do you want a futon?" This earned him a scowled. "Futon it is then."<br>"I know I don't say this enough to you or anyone else too often—if at all, but…" Toushirou took in a deep breath, and looked at the man. "Thank you, for everything that you do for me, and for others, Kurosaki."

Said Strawberry smiled warmly, reaching over and rustling his head. "You're welcome, Toushirou."

* * *

><p>Flickering flames reflected off the tiredly turquoise hues that were only a yard away from its inviting warmth in the winter cold. They stared deeply into the depth of the fire that he despised so greatly for being able to manipulate the opposite element; water, and ice. Wood cackling from the fire were not heard due to the classic guitar that Ichigo was playing on the modern rocking chair that he claimed to have in case he could not sleep. The notes were carefully struck with fingertips in a tender manner in order to express his passion for the sound of peaceful music.<p>

This was what Toushirou wanted to fall asleep to, just for the night, with no one there to know.

"Go to sleep soon, I don't want to force you." The host whispered softly.  
>"Ah," he mumbled tiredly, already half asleep. "Bring your guitar tomorrow."<br>Ichigo smiled softly, still playing the instrument. "If that's what you want, then sure."  
>"Now then… go ahead… and place me under the spell of your fullbring, Kurosaki. I'm tired."<p>

Obeying his commands, he played a song while using its peaceful melody to bring Toushirou into a nice sleep for the rest of the night. Although the Shinigami badge that he possessed was his first fullbring, it was no longer the only one that he possessed, there was his guitar and other items. Either way, the teen captain fell asleep instantly because of the trance the guitar placed him in before stopping the song. It was all he could do before smiling and tucking the captain in before deciding to pass out on the couch.

The bedroom was too far away, and the couch was just as comfortable.

At least this way, Kon in his dog gigai, could have the bed all to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

**Blooming Narcissus**

**Now—**

Ichigo woke up slowly on the couch with little desire to get up to go to work today. He looked around to see exactly what he had expected from the teenage looking captain; the futon was put away along with the covers, and there was no trace of him still there. It was annoying that he would go out of his way to make sure that he would not cause him any trouble, but perhaps it was for the best. If Toushirou thought that, it was better to wake up earlier than necessary, then Ichigo would not stop him from thinking this. His body sat up with aches and pains before hearing the toilet flushing down the hall, causing his lips to curve upward in a light smile. The man stayed there for a minute longer until hearing the quiet footsteps reach the entrance of the hallway before stopping suddenly.

"I almost thought you left."

There was hesitation on his side of the conversation. "The thought crossed my mind," he answered honestly. "But, it would not have been fair after what you've done for me. Therefore, I waited."  
>"Good—I'm glad." The doctor stood. "Because I wanted to be the first to say 'Happy Birthday' to you." He could see the scowl appearing on the other's face. "Toushirou," he smiled. "Happy Birthday."<br>Turquoise hues turned away , subduing the blush that wanted to rise. "Thank you, now stop trying to sound emotional." With that he started to leave the apartment—only to hear his stomach growl.  
>Ichigo smirked. "How about I make you some breakfast before you go back to Soul Society, okay?" The captain glared at him slightly. "I made sure to save some meat last night, so we could have it today."<p>

Eyes rolled at this in defeat, and retreated from the doorway.

From there, the Strawberry smirked even wider as he got up to start cooking breakfast—only to be tackled by a dog that weighed over a hundred pounds. It was a canine gigai of a massive Akita, which easily threw Ichigo into the ground, whining and complaining loudly about wanting to go outside to the bathroom. Toushirou offered to escort the furry monster outside to do his business while the host made breakfast so Kon would stop being so loud. Kon, having outgrown being Yuzu's stuffed lion toy, was allowed to go into a canine gigai that would protect the apartment while Ichigo was at work. There was another reason though; Ichigo did not want to bring a date home to find a stuffed animal in his home.

"Kon, go get your leash, and go in the ivy so Toushirou doesn't have to pick up after you." Ichigo shoved the beast off to stand up carefully. Kon did as told, bringing the leash to Ichigo to be clipped to it. Toushirou grabbed the leash and held the doorknob casually. "And don't tug him down the steps!"

Too late, Kon stormed down the five steps, only to be choked for attempting to make the captain fly without the use of his bankai. Ichigo snickered at how much control Toushirou had for the mod soul, and decided to leave them be as he quickly made some breakfast. He placed some rice in the rice cooker before hearing barking and snarling outside, forcing him to run to the doorway to see Kon chasing a cat.

Angered by this, he bit his thumb to cause bleeding, extending it with his fullbring manipulations to make it a whip to smack the sidewalk in front of the canine. "Leave it alone." Kon was about to speak, but the crimson liquid turned into hardened rock-like daggers to remind him that he could not speak outside of the apartment. "Come inside, now." With that, he returned the blood to his thumb and walked back inside to start cooking the meat before he was in a foul mood by the inconvenience.

"Honestly," Ichigo growled as he began cutting some vegetables. "I should have given him a cat gigai!"

Kon yelped in horror when he entered the home—scampering to the bedroom as to not further anger the carrot top man. There were many things that Ichigo could do to him since he was a doctor, and neutering him would not be the hardest thing. The phone began to ring on the handheld phone stand, forcing him to pick it up and answer with displease at six in the morning call. It was a nurse that was complaining about him not being at work yet when there was an serious case that he had to work on.

"What case would I have to work on at six hundred hours?" It then hit him. "Oh no… that boy that was bullied—that case? Has something happened to him?" The nursed agreed to the first part, but declined the second part by telling him that the parents were getting restless. "I'm not going to sign releases until I see him for myself. As for the parents, give them an appointment for therapy. I believe they could use it." She told him that it was already suggested, and they did not like that option. "Okay, give me two hours, I'm busy at the moment with personal things. Thank you for giving me an update thought." He hung up.

"There's a problem, and you're not going to attend to it?" Toushirou glared at him. "That's not like you."

"My patient is not in danger of being mentally or physically harmed, so there is no reason to run off and come to his aide this minute. His parents are impatient and unfit to raise him. That being said, they still love their son, and try to do what is best for him." He shifted the meats and vegetables around to blend better. "Besides, I said I would cook you breakfast, and so I'm going to cook you some breakfast. Got it?"

"Yes, yes…" Toushirou closed the door behind him and walked out to the patio. "How about omelets?"

"Whatever you want," as the meat was cooking a pan, he brought another out to make omelets as his guest asked. "You would like fermented beans in the morning, too?" This earned him a deadly scowl, making him grin. "Don't think I can't see you blushing from here, Toushirou. It puts color to your—"

"Shut up." He hissed at him. Ichigo shrugged at him being so defensive. The captain sighed. "Idiot…"  
>"I suppose that can go both our ways, right?" Although, saying this had earned him another scowl.<br>Toushirou walked back in from the patio, scowling still. "No, idiocy only goes in your direction."  
>"Yeah, sure it does." He finished the omelet and handed it over to him. "Here, just how you like it."<br>Despite how the captain wanted to remain angry, he took the plate and ate at the small table. "Thanks."

"Toushirou," he called seriously, though in a caring manner. This did not bode well with said male. "I saw your reaction while I was on the phone. Was it because I was being asked to come in early, or was it—"  
>"You said bullied, and so I was recalling my past." The answer itself startled the host; not expecting much of an answer. "Though bullying was rare, it occurred nonetheless for my appearances. That's all."<br>"Remember who any of them are? I'll make sure they regret it." Ichigo responded lightly even though he was serious about his statement. "Come to think of it. Didn't that Kusaka guy help you at all with them?"  
>"This was before him, and I didn't tell him about it either. On any account, telling you their names would be useless." He grabbed himself a big bite and paused. "And I doubt that you would hit your boyfriend."<br>Ichigo froze at the implication, "Renji was one of them?" There was no answer. "Then I know what to do for your birthday." He grinned demonically. "I'll force Renji to attend to your party, naked, to apologize."

The captain choked on the bite that he tried to savor when hearing the offer; the image of that man walking around the party in the nude was horrifying. What made things worse was the fact that he knew Ichigo was not lying about this in the slightest because he would never say what he did not mean. He watched the man fiddle with his orange bangs with disapproval before his eyes glowed white—forcing the Spirits within his strands of hair to change the hair color with his bloody thumb. It turned red as he ran a hand through his hair; the same color as the blood that he smeared into it before observing again.

"Hmm… I still don't know how to make it black still." Rustling his hair, it returned to it blinding orange color. "Wonder if I can use material of my shihakusho, but that would be weird." He finished cooking.

"It would work," the captain stated after swallowing the rest of the omelet. "You make things possible."

Having enough of this odd behavior from Toushirou, he prepared the meal for the two of them and handed the other a try they had the bowls of food. "You've been different since yesterday, Toushirou. I can't complain because you seem to be in a good mood. But I can't help wonder, is everything is okay?" This caused the captain to look away with a hard glare. "Hey, don't shut me out Toushirou. Talk to me."

"I would like for you to join me in eating breakfast, quietly, Kurosaki. From what I understand, you will do whatever I want because it is my birthday, yes?" Ichigo flickered at the cold tone, but did as told.  
>He sat across from him. "You said quietly, not silently." This earned him a sharp glare. "Haven't I proven myself worthy of your trust after all these years? You know that I'm always on your side, Toushirou…"<br>"It's because I trust you that I bother to let my guard down once in a while. Is it so horrible that I could actually feel content occasionally? Even if it would mean being in your presence, you idiotic son of a—"  
>"Hey, don't be so defensive Toushirou." He warned softly to have the teenage-looking male to settle down. "If what you're saying is true, then I'm grateful that you can feel at ease around me, really."<p>

Toushirou looked at him for a moment, seeing him smiling casually. It allowed a smile of his own to appear on his face. "It's hard not to feel content around you—or infuriated for your lack of respect." He pointed at him aggressively with his chopsticks. "For the umpteenth time, it's Hitsugaya-Taichou to you."

"Why to me?" His brow rose curiously. "Can someone else call you by your name without you scolding?"  
>"Not any longer." He looked over at the man again. "Can I enjoy my meal in peace now?"<br>Ichigo shrugged casually at the other with a smile still. "I'm not stopping you."  
>"No, just distracting me." From thereon, they ate in peaceful silence.<p>

* * *

><p>"Did you sleep with him?" A jealous redhead asked firmly, sitting in his boyfriend's chair in the office.<br>"Did you ever harass him?" The doctor scowled, closing the door behind him quietly. Locking it, even.  
>There was a shutter at the dark aura. "Hitsugaya-Taichou told you about the Academy? Didn't he."<br>"You're not answering my question, Renji. Did you, or did you not, attempt to bully Toushirou?"  
>"Attempt, being the operative word." He leaned back in the chair. "The first time I did, I was punched."<br>"Well I'm glad he knew how to take care of you back then when you were giving him a hard time—"

"I didn't say he punched me, I said I was punched." His eyes lowered to the calendar, seeing the captain's name on today's notes. "It was a man with black hair—looked almost like Shiba Kaien, a former Fukutaichou for the Thirteenth Squad." He tried to recall the past. "I made one little joke, and was eating dirt before I knew it. That guy packed a punch. Thought my jaw broke back then." This made him snort.

Ichigo snorted as well. "So that was fifty—no, almost sixty years ago, huh? You guys are so old." He came around the desk to sit on the calendar. "I don't like sleeping with people older than me."  
>"If I met you back then, I would have been in your range. Hitsugaya-Taichou though," he chuckled. "I guess he would have been about twenty or thirty… I don't even know how old that guy is anymore."<br>"And you? Are you pushing it near two hundred like Byakuya?" The thought of the now-mentioned captain had irked him. "You know… I can feel his reiatsu on you. What have you two been up to?"  
>A blush crept over his face to match his hair. "N-Nothing! How can you ever think that I would betray you and go sleeping with someone else! What kind of a man do you take me for Ichigo! That's sick!"<p>

"Yet you were kicked to the curb and came running to me with your tail between your legs because your last boyfriend found out that you sleep with a woman." Ichigo scowled at him bitterly. "Once a cheater, always a cheater. There is no way around that, and you know it. If you slept with Byakuya, say it now."

"I didn't sleep with him!" Renji stood up to challenge the man who was not fazed. "…I only kissed him."

The Strawberry cracked his neck as a sign of irritation. "Well it looks like I'm going to have to teach you both a lesson. For you not to betray me, and then try to lie about it. Then for Byakuya for going along with the two of you exchanging saliva." His gaze hardened. "Get out of my office. Get out of my world."

"Ichigo—just listen to me! It was an accident! I tripped and fell over Kuchiki-Taichou! Don't be mad—"

"I'm not mad about anything. I refuse to be nothing but cheerful today for Toushirou's sake. When I arrive to that party tonight, it's going to be like nothing happened. Is that understood?" The redhead nodded worriedly. "Good. We'll deal with it tomorrow. Now get out of here before I change my mind."

Renji wasted no time leaving the office, or the Living World. He was in trouble, and knew he had to run.

Ichigo growled in annoyance as he tried to imagine a younger Renji and a younger Toushirou, the former trying to harass the latter. It was too hard not to punch someone or something as hard as he could, but alas, he might destroy the entire hospital—or the town, if he used his full power. Either way, he took in a deep breath to keep himself in control in order for the frustration to leave his system smoothly. He heard a knock on the door across the room, but he did not want to be disturbed right now, the things that he learned about this morning was troubling. Then learning about his boyfriend having a supposed accidental kiss with his captain; he hate the fact that he was supposed to be a gentleman, and a doctor.

"Sensei, you have rounds to do." A man called from the other side of the door.

Chewing on the inside of his lip, he glanced over at his case against the wall that held his classic guitar that he was going to take to Soul Society with him. There were two things that he was going to take with him to the next world; the guitar, and Toushirou's present, which was a little… girly, it seemed. It was a silver chain with a pendant on it, the pendant was a silver white snowflake with a turquoise gem, but the clip in the back to connect it, was a narcissus—a daffodil, to represent the Tenth Squad. The gift was in a small white box with dark green ribbon around it; it was not intentional to have it seem like a present to a lover, or for someone that would want to get close to.

"I'm in a relationship with Renji, Toushirou knows that." Ichigo told himself as he stood up slowly. "Well, either way, I doubt that he would accept it." With that, he walk away and left the room to get to work. "If I heal people with kidou, I can make good timing to the party tonight…" He crossed his arms, thinking about what all he could do to be on time. "Unless I have to—" His pager beeped; a woman was going into labor. "Perfect timing, maybe today will be on my side for once." With that, he began hurrying up.

From there on, the day had become surprisingly fast with the exception of an emergency patient that he was called in to help with. He decided not to take any chances by calling in another doctor to take his place to be on call if there were anything else that he would have to deal with. Chocolate brown hues glanced at the clock that he was power walking by to see that there were two hours before sunset. All he had to do was grab his guitar, and Toushirou's gift before walking out of the hospital quickly in case a mishap happened that would need him.

"Sensei, wait!" A nurse at the counter called as he was just about to reach the elevator. "You need to sign this before you go home today!" He huffed before turning on his heels with a bright smile to do the task. "Don't forget that you have a board meeting tomorrow morning. If you're going out to a party, I hope you don't drink too much." The woman smiled cheerfully as he signed the paperwork. "My, my, you seem too young to be one of our greatest doctors here Kurosaki-sense, and too cute for it too!"

"Oh come on, I only turned twenty-six this year, there has to be younger doctors around!" Ichigo took the compliments well. Not minded that he was called cute by the slightly older nurse. "Can you file these for me and make sure that any other files that need my signatures are on my desk. Case files separate?"

"Right away!"

He blinked as she nearly skipped away merrily, other nurses scolding her for receiving tasks from their number one doctor amongst the woman. In truth, the Strawberry was not particularly fond of all the women wanting his attention or to assist him with things no matter what the case was about. Some doctors and other board members were a little upset that he was supposedly creating trouble by being a distraction, but he was too good of a doctor to doctor to be let go. Looking left and right, then left again before walking out of the hospital as quickly as possible while wishing he had a hat to hide his hair. It was the only reason why he stood out like a sore thumb when he was doing his best to escape in peace!

He made out finally. "Now then, over to—"  
>"Ichigo!" Kon voice screeched, followed by barking.<br>The man groaned before hunting down the mod soul. "What?"

They were hidden in a corner. "You're going to Soul Society, right? Can I be in your body? Please, please, please! I'll take good care of it! You might take too long at the party, and I would have to let myself in and out by scratching the doors and windows. Then I would have to feed myself by going through the—"

"Okay, okay, shut up." Ichigo untied the Shinigami Badge and pressed it against the dog's forehead. The small pill came out, so he wiped it off. "This is disgusting." Scrunching his face, he swallowed it and came out of his body as a Shinigami Substitute. "Kon, take your other body home."

He picked up the gift and placed it in his robe before grabbing the guitar case in a hurry as if someone was going to catch a floating case. With a quick flash step, he was at Urahara's Candy Shop in seconds, shifting the case more freely with no one around to notice. Not tempting fate by wasting time, Ichigo walked into shop to see the keeper standing there with an all-knowing grin on his face. This did not faze him as he tossed Toushirou's gift to him—demanding to make sure that the present would cross over. It was checked on three times, and it was good to go, as was the guitar in the casing because they were main fullbring items for the man. With his badge safe with Kon, he needed to keep something on him, something that he cherished, and he chose the instrument that could soothe others.

"Let's go, I don't want anything to interfere with my timing of actually showing up on time."

Urahara Kisuke raised a hand at him, waving it casually before escorting to the basement where he casually opened the Senkai Gate for him. With a swift jump, he entered through the portal and walked casually jogged towards the exit that would lead him to Soul Society. Nothing was new to him, but he wished that he had a Hell-Butterfly to guide him safely to the other side so he would not have to deal with troublesome incidences. The creature would have been useful right now as the ground shook from under his feet due to the large Janitor was rushing in his direction faster than the previous Janitor.

"I forgot this thing was recreated!" Ichigo turned quickly on his heels and began running—snapping the buckle on his guitar. "Shit!" He heard the guitar clanking against the ground. Skidding to a stop briefly, he dove toward the guitar to save from being annihilated by the Janitor. "Just great!" As he attempted to get up, his foot was stuck within the terrain as the Janitor neared him. "Sorry about this…"

He held the head of the guitar, which turned into a black scythe that represented what a true mythical Shinigami would hold, and he swung a massive attack at the Janitor. The attack destroyed the Janitor and let his foot free from the ground, but the aftereffect from the attack sent him flying backwards. His body shot through the exit, and he crashed into the ground down below—creating a large crater from the impact. This did not bother him as he checked his guitar after it reverted, fixed the snap on the guitar case, placed it inside, and then checked the gift. Everything was okay now, thankfully. No harm and no foul to anyone around him from what he could see, but saw a boy running from a large Hollow.

"I was thrown into the Rukongai area, huh?" Ichigo put the guitar case by a tree and went to stop things.

The white-haired boy tripped over a sharp rock that cut open his foot and rolled over to soften the hard fall instead of going face first. He was looking up at the giant monster that was charging toward him, but Ichigo stepped in front with a hand on the hilt of his Zanpakutou. To the boy's surprise, the very _sight_ of the Shinigami had startled the creature that quickly began to run away, though it was not fast enough.

With a swing of his blade, the Hollow was gone. "Well, that was easy enough… as always." Ichigo turned around to look at the boy who was rubbing his face. "White hair, huh? I'm sure Toushirou would be a little interested to know there's another fellow around like him." He saw his bloody foot. "Oh, let me—"  
>"Who are you?" The boy glared.<br>"Even sounds like Toushirou," Ichigo mumbled at the unappreciative voice. "You must be new to Soul Society then. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, I'm a Shinigami Substitute." He used some kidou and healed his foot easily. "That should do it. You think you can stand now?" After standing up himself, he offered a hand.  
>"How do you know my name?"<br>"Eh? I don't. My name's Kurosaki Ichigo." It was impossible that they shared the same name. He dusted the boy off whom got up on his own. "Anyway, if you're talking about Toushirou… you _have _to know him if you live in this world. Hitsugaya Toushirou, Taichou of the Tenth Division." The Strawberry laughed.

Turquoise hues looked at him with a glare. "I just joined the Academy to become a Shinigami. Do I look like a Taichou to you, you Idiot?" The man stared in disbelief at the young version of the one and only Hitsugaya Toushirou, standing in front of him with an infamous icy glare. "Why do you know my name?"

"T-Toushirou?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03**

**Blooming Narcissus**

**Now—**

"T-Toushirou?" Ichigo blinked, staring at the boy. "What the Hell happened to you?" He placed a hand on the boy's head. "You were up to my chest this morning." His hand rose higher as an example to what his height was, previously. "Wait… why are you even in Rukongai? I thought your birthday party was going to be in the Tenth Division. Or are you going to visit Hinamori? She's still on vacation, right?"

The boy just stared at him for the moment, trying to figure out what this man was blabbering about; it was obvious he had lost his mind. Not wanting to deal with him anymore was almost out of the question until he brought up Momo's name, and then it became serious. His arms crossed to intimidate the weird carrot top the best that he could in order to ask him some questions that were necessary.

"How do you know her?" Toushirou glared. "How do you know me?"

"What are you talking about? After ten years, you—" There was something missing in Toushirou's eyes that he suddenly noticed. Something was not right, how could Toushirou trip over a rock. Why would he run away and not fight? "Toushirou… where's your Zanpakutou?" In fact, where's his haori and shi—

"I _told_ you, I just enrolled into the Shinigami Academy. Are you so stupid that you're deaf, _Jii-chan_?"

This struck a nerve. "Yeah… you're Toushirou alright." He heard familiar voices that caused him to look in the distance. It was Renji with Kira and Momo… but the redhead had no tattoos. "Crap," his attention went toward the abandoned guitar. "I actually slipped a few decades into the past, huh? Just perfect."

"Are you implying that you're from the future, _Jii-chan_?"

A vein popped at this. "Yes… I am, because the Toushirou I know wouldn't provoke me to do something that I would regret." Ichigo took in a deep breath before staring up at the sky. "If I don't get back, he's going to think that I was lying to him." Things were starting to get complicated now. "But if I head over to Seireitei now, who knows what will happen. I don't even know who's a Taichou in this world now…"

Toushirou twitched slightly; curious to know why this man would be concerned if he was going to be considered a liar to his future self—if he was telling him the truth. For some reason he felt compelled to believe him because he looked strong, but acted like a complete idiot for some reason. An elderly voice called to the boy, which caused him to panic because he did not know if this man was a danger or not. Ichigo glanced in her direction in time to see her that her right sandal was broken, and it was her turn to trip forward this time.

"Baa-chan—!" Turquoise hues widened to see the Strawberry catch her before she could fall and break her fragile bones. He quickly ran over to her. "Baa-chan, are you okay!" Toushirou watched her nod before she turned to thank the man for catching her, but he was busy molding her sandal back together.

"I don't believe I ever seen you around here, who are you?" The grandmother asked in a frail voice.  
>"Ah, I'm not from around here. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo—" damn, he probably should not have said his name.<br>"Ichigo, eh…?" She smiled at him. "Thank you for catching an old woman like me, and fixing my sandal."  
>He smiled in turn. "Baa-chan is important to Toushirou and Hinamori, so you're important to me too."<br>Hearing this, she looked to Toushirou. Slightly hurt at this. "Why didn't you tell me you made a friend?"

"I…" As much as he wanted to deny any relationship with this man, his grandmother seemed to like him.

"You know how Toushirou is, right Baa-chan? He gets moody when he has to talk about something he doesn't want to have revealed yet." Ichigo laughed softly once the elder began laughing at the true answer that he gave her. Toushirou, on the other hand, was not too pleased by the conversation. "Do you want help going back to your hut?" He stood up to escort the elder who nodded appreciatively.

"I'll escort her, thank you." Toushirou glared at the carrot top. "Don't you have somewhere else to go?"

Not wanting to fight with the once-friend, Ichigo backed away to allow the boy to take the elder to their hut since it was not his place. Turquoise hues saw the hurt in his eyes, but ignored it as he helped his grandmother away from the scene so she could rest. The Strawberry debated on what he should do, but decided to turn away and return to his guitar to think things through. Going to Seireitei was dangerous because there were many captains that he did not know about, plus, that Aizen Sousuke bastard.

Suddenly he sensed two familiar Shinigami nearing by in Toushirou's direction for a visit, which was perfect because he wanted to ask a serious question. However, if he approached them with his blinding orange top, it might cause trouble for himself, so he tried to make it black with the help of his Shihakusho for once. Grabbing his guitar case quickly, he appeared to the scene where a young man and woman stopped to talk with Toushirou and his grandmother. Placing a guitar aside against the hut that had Toushirou's lingering reiatsu around it, he used a flash step to appear between the two parties.

"I would like to have a word with you, Ichimaru." Ichigo demanded firmly.  
>Toushirou stared in confusion at the voice. "What the h—you were a—!"<br>"Weren't you taking Baa-chan home? Rangiku-san will help you." He snapped.  
>Rangiku looked at him curiously. "Eh? Do I know you? You don't look familiar at all."<br>His attention went to Gin. "I want to ask you something. Will you hear me out in private?"  
>The fox-grin male did not look pleased. "Oh my, with that kinda attitude, I guess I should, huh?"<br>"Gin! Do you know him? He looks like a Shinigami, but I can't even sense him!" The woman whined.

"It'll be fine." The Lieutenant of the Fifth Squad waved casually as he walked away with Ichigo. "I have a feelin' that ya had somethin' up yer sleeve if I didn't oblige to yer request." With some distance between the three that were watching them. "So what ya wanna ask me, huh? I'm guessin' that it ain't my name."

"To start with, so you know that I am on your side, I am from the future where we take down Aizen." He watched icy blue hues reveal themselves at the sheer surprise of these worlds. "I'm stuck in the past, and I don't know how far behind I am. How many years has it been since Hirako and the others went through their Hollowfication? From this, I can determine how far along I am in the timeline. And don't lie to me. You were practically Toushirou's height when it occurred, and I _know_ why you're a Shinigami."

"My… my… yer a scary person, ain't ya?" Either way, it seemed there was no point in lying. "Fifty years."

Fifty… years?

Ichigo was sixty years in the past then?

"Now that I told ya, I'm gonna kill ya." Gin brought his Zanpakutou out and stuck the man. "Bankai!"

Ichigo was not in the mood to humor him, and caught the Zanpakutou with his hand as soon as came toward him to finish him off. He was unfazed by the supposed bankai that he could see clearly now—the power that he obtained as a Shinigami were returned to him, were heightened by ten times because of his newly equipped powers as a human. Not in the mood to play around, he brought his other hand up in the air, and shattered the blade without batting an eyelash. While Gin was stunned, he grabbed the hem of his Shihakusho, bringing him up in the air to glare at unhappily as he spoke in whispers.

"Do you know how upset Rangiku-san is without you?"  
>Gin frowned, not liking his words. "I would die for her."<br>"…I know." He set him down. "Spend more time with her."  
>"Ya make it sound like I'm gonna die." No answer. "Do I e—"<br>"Yes," Ichigo interrupted. "You manage to apologize to her."

There was a long silence between them before they made it back to the others.

Where, for some reason, seemed like everything just turned confusing, and weird.

"Anything else ya need from me?" Gin eyed him. "I'll do it for a price."  
>"Snake," he growled. "A list of the present first and second seats."<br>"Oh? Ya mean ya don't know who all the Taichou and Fukutaichou are?"  
>"I know Jii-san, Unohana-san, Kyouraku-san, and Ukitake-san are Taichou here."<br>"And ya know that mine is lurking about, don't ya?" This earned him a sharp glare.

"I'm aware of four. I don't know if Soi Fon or Byakuya—or Kenpachi are around yet." Yet alone his own father. The thought of this made him shiver. Immediately he cringed and held his stomach. "Toushirou didn't heal me enough it seems." Ichigo could feel the bruising rise. "Not surprising. It was only half."  
>"Now what are you talking about." The boy did not like being talked about, future-wise or anything else.<br>"Recently, a little girl was being attacked by a group of men that wanted to take advantage of her. To keep her safe from the attacks, I took the beating myself, and they used weapons." It did not dawn on him that the other Toushirou said something similar before. "You healed me when we were bathing."  
>"You're crazier than I thought you were." There was no way he would bathe with this idiotic moron.<br>"Rangiku why don't you heal him up? He's gonna be quite useful to us in the future." Gin semi-joked, but was serious. "I'm sure you can trust her, right?" Ichigo nodded slowly before standing tall. "Go on, he ain't gonna hurt ya. Something tells me that you're gonna be good friends. Ain't that right…" He paused.  
>"Kurosaki." That was all he needed to say to them.<br>The woman came over and parted the folds of his upper clothing to reveal faint bruises that were not fully healed. "Are you saying that this kid here was healing you with kidou?" She blinked. "I had no idea that he was at that level! He doesn't even need to go to Academy then! His reiatsu is dimmed down!"  
>"That's because I'm controlling it right now."<p>

Everyone looked at the carrot-now-black top male confusedly; none of them knew the extent of his powers right now. Even though Ichigo had no reiatsu of his own, he could still easily maintain others in order to protect those that might not be able to handle it. The boy was staring at him with surprise to hear that, this man was making the one thing that made his grandmother suffer, subside in his presence.

"I don't know much of Toushirou's past, mostly what I do know is kept between us, but," Ichigo paused. "It's no secret that he became—entered the Shinigami Academy thing to protect Baa-chan. Since he's still new to it, I can help him lower the reiatsu around her to make it easier for her to be close to him."

"Well then, while Hitsugaya-han is at the Academy becomin' a Shinigami, why don' ya stay around n' help Baa-chan there?" Gin smiled happily. "After all, yer a bird without its wings it sounds like. Right?"  
>"I'm not an official Shinigami, I'm a substitute. Opening Senkai gates are not my job." Ichigo glared at him slightly for being nosey. "I want to know who I'm up against before I manage to intrude in Seireitei."<br>"Hold on you idiots! Why does Jii-chan here have to stay at Baa-chan's hut! I can—ow!" Ichigo began stretching his mouth widely as punishment for his insolence. "Leh go yo bah-staad!" He tried to fight.  
>"I'm not that old, damn it! If you call me that again I'll scar you for life!" The Strawberry released the boy's mouth. "Since I'm stuck here, I don't mind doing chores. I just need to find a place to stay until—"<br>"You can stay at the hut with me." The old lady interrupted. She got everyone's attention by this. "Come along you two, I would like to get off my feet for a while if you don't mind. Come on, hurry up now."

"Kurosaki-kun," Gin smiled as said male watched the elder. "I'll be… testing you sometime soon."

Rangiku finished fixing his wounds up to the best of her ability, and as she fixed his clothing, Toushirou's gift fell to the ground. Just as Ichigo was about to bend over to pick it up, the woman snatched it from the ground, and read the name off the tag. Toushirou turned around towards them at the reading aloud of his name, wondering why the gift would be for him—but it was for his future self. Right when she was about to open it, Ichigo snatched it from her hands before vanishing along with the elder and young boy.

Gin wondered about this newcomer now.

X—

"What in the world are you making, it smells disgusting." Toushirou lied quietly, sitting on his futon while watching the man cook. "How did you even manage to get the meat, did you steal it, J—Kurosaki." As soon as he saw that sharp eye on him, he had to make sure not to call him that name anymore. "Yes or no? Because if you stole it, I want no part in it—Baa-chan won't either." He defended his napping grandmother who had tea just a little while ago. "Are you going to answer me or not you big ape?"

The once again carrot top looked at the boy helplessly. "I did not steal the meat, I caught and killed an animal, cleaned it up, hid the meat, and brought some here to cook. And stop lying, your left eye twitches when you do." He stirred the pot of meat and vegetables. "There's a lot of meat for you, okay?"

He bristled at this as the man prepared a bowl of rice. "Why do you think you know me so well."  
>"I only know what you tell me." Ichigo added meat and vegetables, grabbed chopsticks, and gave it to him. "I'm about sixty years from the future, so you've put up with me for about… ten years or so."<br>"How could I possible manage knowing you for ten years? I don't even like you after the first hour."

Ichigo tried to think about this carefully; wondering what he could say to him that would make him feel more at ease with his presence. Things were so different though with the future captain being a moody little brat who had no interest in making any friends. Brown hues looked at the boy to see him confused at the portions that he was given: half a bowl of rice, just a little bit of vegetables, and almost less than half a bowl of beef. It dawned on him that Toushirou was surprised that he knew how much of each category he wanted of during the first bowl of food.

"I know others are afraid of you, Toushirou." The boy looked up at him without a scowl. He was too confused to be giving negative waves. "But I'm not afraid of you, and I'm not going to run away either. Trust me, you already tried pushing me away." Ichigo smiled weakly, trying to keep it light. "Now that I think about it. After you tried pushing me away, you began to rely on me a little more—for your sake, and Hinamori's." After he fixed himself a bowl, he sat on the lower level against the dirt where as the boy sat on the higher ground on his futon still. "Anyway, what I'm trying to get at, is…" He paused. "If you want, I can help you become stronger as a Shinigami. But you're a child prodigy already as it is…"

"I would appreciate that." Pales cheeks slightly reddened as turquoise liquid orbs stared into the meal. "There are things that you obviously know about me. So, I'm willing to take your offer, temporarily."

The man smiled before looking away with a frown.

_'Toushirou,'_ Ichigo thought to himself quietly. _'Was I supposed to be drawn to this world for a purpose?'_

There was a loud Hollow cry outside of the hut, which then turned to dozens—if not hundreds of Hollow cries before hearing equal amounts of Spirits screaming in horror. Ichigo set his unfinished meal down to change his hair coloring to black in order to protect his identity, and charged to the scene. Toushirou was curious to know if he would be strong enough to take on all of them by himself or if the man was just all talk. When he reached the bamboo shades of the hut, brushing it aside to see him swinging his Zanpakutou by the wrapping, and cutting them down in large quantities.

Sensing the onlooker, the Strawberry looked at the boy curiously while a Hollow slammed its feet on the ground, swinging a fist toward him. The boy told him to look out for the monster that was about to kill him while he was stupid enough to look in the opposite direction. A hand rose into the air, catching the enormous fist that attempted to impale him, and nothing happened to the man who just stood there. It took a second for him to decide what he wanted to do because he was so deep in thought about why he was here, was it anticipated by others? Not in the mood to deal with the creatures anymore, he destroyed all of the Hollow with a single blow before returning to the hut.

_"Attempt, being the operative word."_ Renji's words filled his head._ "The first time I did, I was punched."_ As he neared the hut, the subject became even clearer to him. _"I didn't say he punched me, I said I was punched."_ His gaze went to his black colored hair, fiddling with it even. _"It was a man with black hair—looked almost like Shiba Kaien, a former Fukutaichou for the Thirteenth Squad."_ If that was the case, then it must have been the Strawberry. _"I made one little joke, and was eating dirt before I knew it. That guy packed a punch. Thought my jaw broke back then."_ Eventually, he stood in front of Toushirou…

The boy looked at him in surprise and admiration, this was the Hitsugaya Toushirou that he had wanted to learn about for the longest time. With a humble smile, Ichigo rustled head of snow-like hair gently before walking into the hut once walking around him. Their meals were not yet finished, and the elder was awake because of the loud disturbance earlier that was created by the Hollow. Debating on what to do about the situation he was in, it was decided that he needed to stay here until it was time to leave.

"It seems I was set up," Ichigo smiled, serving some food to the elder. "Coming here was inevitable."  
>"Inevitable?" The boy came in, sat on the futon, and grabbed his bowl. "What do you mean by that?"<br>"Whether I was prepared to come here or not, it was not by accident. The Toushirou I know, knew this."  
>His head tilted. "You were taken from the future to come here? For what purpose would that do you?"<p>

"I don't know, but if this was what was expected from me, then I can't complain." It was obvious that he was going to stay here for a while. "Is today the 20th of December?" The boy nodded curiously. "Then I guess, if I give this to you, you'll have it in the future." Ichigo reached into his robe and brought the gift out. He set it next to the futon by the boy. "I know that you don't know me that well right now, but it's the thought that counts, right? So… Happy Birthday, Toushirou." After a moment's thought, he realized what he just handed over to the boy, and paled. "W—"

Toushirou set the bowl down and held the small box in his hand… contemplating whether or not he wanted to open it. His fingertips were holding the ribbon that was keeping it together, but eventually decided that he would not open it yet. If this was for him in the future, maybe he could wait those sixty years or so to open it—unless this man was stuck here forever. He wanted to know what was in the box, now more than ever, and he could no longer ignore his childish curiosity of the gift. The boy opened the box, and stared at the necklace that held a snowflake pendant in the center… an odd clip in the back.

"It might not mean much to you now, but you become one of the strongest men that I know." Ichigo hoped this would make things easier. "The snowflake represents your Zanpakutou, I would have went with a dragon, but H—" No, he could not say Hyourinmaru. "But it was hard to find one that looked like it. Since your Zanpakutou is the strongest ice-wielding one ever, I figured a snowflake would suit you more." He watched the boy bring it out of the box. Looking at the end of the chain at the flower. "It's a daffodil, the flower that represents the Tenth Squad. Though I guess that's something for you to look forward to now, doesn't it?" Toushirou was obviously amazed by the work that modern Living World could do, but he placed it back in the box and gave it back to the man quickly. "You don't like it then?"

"No—I do, but it's not for _me_, it's for your Toushirou." He made sure the man took it back. "When you return to your world, you can give it to me then so I can appreciate it." Toushirou began to stuff his face as if nothing happened. "If anything, it gives me something to look forward to." To be a strong man, a captain, and a friend that was willing to be there for him. "So what was your name again? Kurosaki…?"

"Ah… Kurosaki Ichigo, but keep my to yourself, okay? I don't want to start trouble around here just yet."

Toushirou nodded once, and returned to his meal—

Only to have an eating contest with Ichigo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04**

**Blooming Narcissus**

**Now—**

Brown hues stared at the boy that fell flat on his face with a shinai in hand, this kid had a long way to go with his mobility and strength… not to mention his offensive and defensive skills. It had been three long months since he was thrown into this world that was sixty years in the past, and Gin was taking his sweet time with those reports he asked for. Toushirou got up slowly and attacked him while believing that he was not paying attention, but Ichigo merely moved aside. While the boy was being careless, the Strawberry was trying to figure out why he would not take this seriously as he usually would.

"Don't take me lightly, Toushirou. Come at me with intent to kill." He knew that Toushirou was very smart, and he would think things through in a pinch, this boy was the same way. However, everything else that did not involve mentality as a main route, he lacked it. "Oops, almost got me." Ichigo mused.

"How about you stop moving around so I can hit you then!"

There was an idea.

Doing as told, Ichigo stood in place without moving as Toushirou charged forth and hit him across the chest, shattering the shinai. The attacker stared wide-eyed at the aftereffect of striking the man, staring at the hilt that he held in his hands tightly. He looked up to the man that was looking away as if it was not his fault even though he looked as guilty as sin right now. With a brief hand movement, Toushirou watched at the man revive the busted weaponry back to its previous form before it met his body.

"I guess that was a bad idea." Ichigo scratched his head. "How about we work on your footing and combat moves for a while, okay?" He went into position, as did the boy. "Bend your knees a little more, Toushirou." Said boy did as told, only to bend them too much. "No—well, just stay just how you are. You have to learn what works better for you." Walking over to him, he merely poked his shoulder, causing the boy to fall over. "You're too stiff, try a different stance that you're comfortable with." Toushirou got up and tried again. He was too lose. Ichigo poked his head, and the boy fell over once again. "Try again."

They tried to figure out the best way for him to find his balance in the stance that he wanted to use for at least an hour until he finally felt comfortable, and sturdy towards Ichigo's pokes and pats. To be fair, after Toushirou mastered his stance, the Strawberry allowed him to find any weaknesses in his stance, and the boy enjoyed shoving him around. He was purposely making errors in his stance so Toushirou could have fun watching him collide into the dirt for a while. Seeing the smile on his face was something new to him—Toushirou hardly smiled like this, and a thought crossed his mind.

As soon as Toushirou was about to shove the man, Ichigo stepped out of the way and grabbed him by his sides. The boy squeaked in surprise at the ticklish spots being touched, causing the other to let him go immediately in surprise. There was no way that Hitsugaya Toushirou was actually ticklish, right—it must have been a fluke when he was caught off guard. Either way, Ichigo could not help but grin widely at the discovery, only to be suddenly chased by the embarrassed boy to be told to stop laughing.

It was funny at first, until Ichigo looked to see Toushirou on his heels.

"That's what you needed, huh! You needed—" It clicked in his mind; Toushirou needed a drive. Before he knew it, the other impaled him, and they fell over. The boy shoved the other into the ground, and Ichigo grunted in slight discomfort. "So that's what it is." He whispered. Toushirou slowly at up on the man's chest to see what he was talking about. "You left to protect your grandmother, but other than that, you don't have any motivation to take things seriously." Ichigo sat up with the boy sliding into his lap. "Toushirou, you need to be motivated to become a Shinigami. Don't you want to protect Hinamori?"

Eyes became slightly larger at the question, and he nodded slowly.

"Then, from here on. I'm not going to play around with you. We'll make you strong enough to take on anyone who even looks at her suspiciously." For the moment, Toushirou was still looking at him in surprise. Then suddenly, in a blink of an eye, the fighting glint appeared. "_That's_ the Toushirou I know."

Once they got up, Toushirou took things very seriously as he went into his fighting stance as a sign of being prepared for combat. Ichigo went along with it, watching Toushirou suddenly become more gifted that he let him to believe, and this was because of motivation. Would this boy have gone throughout his life as a regular Shinigami with no reason to exceed his limits if Ichigo was not here to push him? He was so entangled in his thoughts that he did not see the boy jump up and kick him down in to the dirt hard.

"K-Kurosaki!" The boy ran over, checking up on the man. "Kurosaki, are you okay!"  
>"Ah… I'm fine. I forgot that you tend to kick me a lot." He sat up slowly with a bruise on his cheek.<br>"I didn't mean to hurt you! I was just—" When he saw Ichigo's hand lift, he cringed.  
>Ichigo merely rustled his hair. "You meant to hit me, and that's how it's supposed to be, right?"<br>"Yes… I suppose you're right. But… what distracted you while I was attacking you!"

This made him blink curiously before shrugging. "I was just thinking, would you have been like this, if I hadn't come in this world to be at your side right now?" The other looked at him curiously. "Anyway, with your mind now set on protecting Hinamori, this makes things go faster. You don't need my help."

"That doesn't mean I don't want it." Toushirou frowned. Voices were approaching nearby. "Hurry, go."

Ichigo did not want others to know who he was or why he was there—the handful that he already told was dangerous enough if he were to stay safe and possibly born in the future. He turned his hair black as he watched from the trees; watching Renji, Momo, and Izuru approaching Toushirou casually. They all asked what he was doing out in the middle of a field alone, but Toushirou did not reply to the two males because they meant nothing to him. Momo told him that she was glad about him participating in the Academy, but it was too sweet for the redhead's taste.

"Why are you even friends with this pipsqueak?" Renji sneered as he pointed to the short boy. "I mean really, one glance at him, and I already know that I can throw him into the ground and have my—" in a flash, a hard force hit him against his face, punching him into the ground hard enough to create a crater.

"I don't like the implication as to where your comment was going, Renji." The Strawberry scowled at the redhead. "Just because your homosexual does not mean that you can harass other males, understand?"  
>"Abarai-kun!" Momo knelt down to his side to see if he was okay."W-Who are you?" She stuttered.<br>He thought about answering her, but it was probably better off that she did not know who he was. "It doesn't matter. Keep that _dog_ on a leash Kira-san, Hinamori." With that, he turned and left the scene.  
>"Kurosaki!" Toushirou started to go after him. Paused and looked to Momo. "Sorry, I have to go."<p>

The three watched the boy follow the man, wondering what was going on.

* * *

><p>Toushirou stared intently at the man that was training.<p>

He watched as the Strawberry work hard on his form, disappearing and reappearing with his flash steps with training with his Zanpakutou that he materialized. His every move that was made was something that etched into Toushirou's memory to remember for him to learn and use in the future. The stances, the punches, the kicks, his perfect movements as a fighter was being processed into the young boy that was given a purpose. It was true that he wanted to protect his grandmother, and protect Momo… but he also wanted to be the man that Ichigo wanted him to be.

If being Captain of the Tenth Division was what he wanted, so be it.

A watermelon was suddenly in front of the boy, catching him off guard. "You must be hungry." Ichigo stated quietly. He cut it in slices and served the majority of it to the puzzled male. "I know you like it, so don't bother denying it like everything else." With that, he took a bite of the juicy insides. "It's sunset." Turquoise hues gazed up at the man who now sat next to him. "I know you like watching them up high."

A thought occurred to him as he looked at his meal. "Kurosaki," he started quietly. "In the future, are we in some sort of intimate relationship?" The man froze at the question. "Is either of us involved there?"  
>Mind swirling at the question, he tried to think things through after finishing his one slice. "No, we're just good friends, Toushirou. Right now—well, in the timeline I'm from, I'm with the redhead I punched."<br>"You punched your own boyfriend? Wait—Abarai Renji is your boyfriend in the future?" Sadly, due to the shock, he dropped his watermelon in the grass. Ichigo nodded. "Then why did you punch your b—"  
>"Because he has no right talking badly about you." He lied back on the grass, sighing in frustration. "I've been thinking about breaking it off with him since I found out he's been going around with another."<p>

"So you're gay?" When Ichigo looked at him, he gulped. "S-Sorry."

"…I don't know what I am, I just go with the flow. Life is too short for me since I'm actually human. Yet not many people in my world know that I'm a hero in Soul Society after defeating A—" no, he should not say anything about that, Toushirou was not strong enough to handle him yet. "After the war." His head turned to the side to look at the boy. "I've been with both genders, but girls are loud and nosy. Guys are more complicated in their own way, I suppose." Saying it like this made him chuckle. "Maybe I am then."

"Am I involved with anyone?"

"No, you keep yourself distant from others to be honest. When you have problems, you come to me because you don't want to trouble Hinamori, and Rangiku-san normally makes things worse." A thought came to him, making him smile. "Actually, my sister wanted to date you a few years ago, and you ran!"

Hearing him talk… hearing him always telling him all these stories about himself, how he was friends with this man? It was making him believe that everything he said was the truth, but, he already knew why he kept himself single in that world. This man was everything anyone would ever want, and he can almost feel that desire flowing through him—to want this man. No doubt that he was someone that the boy could put into the category of the few people that were not afraid of him now.

For this, he was very happy.

"You must really be an idiot, then." Toushirou sighed softly. "From the stories I've heard, there is a man that I have taken interest in, in your timeline." He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. "It sounds like I met that man long ago, and never wanted to give him up." The other blinked. "Are you really stupid?"

"Who knows," his form propped up on his elbows to be eye level with the boy. "I'm hoping you're not implying what I think you are, Toushirou." This made the boy look away. "I can't… I can't do that to you."  
>Cheeks reddened so much that it was no longer easy to hide now. "I-I'm not saying that I want to h—"<br>"No, I understand that." Ichigo interrupted for Toushirou's own security reasons. "What I meant was. If I were to be involved with you, here and now, I would be betraying the Toushirou in the other timeline."

"Isn't it obvious that for sixty years, I would be waiting for you? And you go off to be with Abarai while I wait patiently?" Toushirou knew that he had him on the ropes now. "It's something that I wanted."  
>"Toushirou, if you don't stop talking like this, I'll leave. When I do, I won't return, ever." He was serious.<br>This did not faze him at all. "Go ahead and leave, I'll meet you again in the future anyway, won't I?"  
>He opened his mouth to argue, but smile weakly. "You're always rash when you put your all into it." His fist came up and bonked the boy on the head. "I guess you would, but that Ichigo wouldn't know you."<br>"So then you're willing to admit that you'll never be able to return to the future that you came from?"  
>The boy was a strong fighter all right, but he could see that he was still innocent. "You're still a kid."<p>

"If you're human, then I bet that I'm older than you by at least two decades! I—" Lips met his, causing his turquoise hues to widen in surprise at the kiss that he suddenly received from the man. He slowly pulled away to look at him in confusion, only to see that he was tired of fighting him. "What does this…"

"It means I'm tired of fighting with you. Whenever you set your mind to something, you won't let up until you have it." Ichigo answered softly. "If having me is what you want, then go ahead and take me." He was done arguing a lost cause. If Toushirou was that determined to be with him after these three months, then there was nothing he can do to stop him. "I forgot how mature you always are, but," he shifted the bangs from the boy's eyes, "I never forget that you give your all to the ones you care about." Toushirou face could not turn any redder. "So then, you have me. What do you want to do about it?"

In the end, the boy chickened out, and they took a bath at the resort.

Ichigo knew that he would cave in like this.

With the boy's feelings somewhat acknowledged that night, Toushirou decided that to stay the night with him and his grandmother before having to return to the Academy. Instead of sleeping within the contents of his futon, he checked to make sure that the carrot top was deep into his dreams, and snuck over. He was going to get what he wanted, even if that meant getting close to this man before he had a chance to disappear for the rest of his life. Checking again to make sure that he was asleep, he carefully sat next to him and attempted to fall asleep against his shoulder, but he was cold. An arm wrapped around his body to bring him closer to share the warmth that was desperately needed for the boy.

"If you want to rest on my lap, it's okay." Toushirou immediately took the offer, grinding up against his pelvis. "Y-You brat." He wrapped his arms around him to keep him from wiggling around. "Stop trying to get me excited. You want Baa-chan over there to wake up to your cries of bliss?" The other stopped instantly in worry of waking the elder. "If you keep playing with me, I'll start playing with you, got it?"

Toushirou's cheeks turned bright red in the bonfire to reveal it; his mind began fantasizing things.

"You're making it hard for me to resist exploring." Ichigo whispered into his ear teasingly as he brought a hand up towards the boy's chest. "I saw how excited you got at the resort, so I can't exactly call you a kid anymore since you're going through puberty." He licked one of the boy's ears to show him what he was getting himself into. "Do you still want a part of me, Toushirou? Can you see that I'm very possessive?"

"E-Even if you are p-possessive—" his voice hitched to a high note that was covered by Ichigo's other hand. He removed the callused hand to continue. "But I can see you're very protective, and careful."

Ichigo was not happy about the words that slipped through the young boy's lips; they pierced him right through his soul without his consent. Three months… one, two—maybe even three times a week would this white-haired male return to the hut to be with him and the grandmother. So why did he believe that he was infatuated with someone that he barely knew… was it because the Strawberry was not family? A hand touched the soft lips of the boy that were not abused by a lover; this boy was _too_ innocent to play with in any manner, let alone kissing. Their minds united briefly, long enough to push forth towards each other to press their lips together in a gentle kiss with nothing serious at first.

If he was doing this with Toushirou right now, then the Toushirou in his world… Toushirou wanted him.

"I can't go any further than kissing you." His brown hues turned away quickly. "This is too fast—I've never seen you open up to anyone so quickly, and you're already saying that you have feelings for me?" Ichigo shook his head, trying to think things through a little more. "I'm still in a relationship with Renji."  
>"You were going to break up with him because he betrayed you. But I never have—nor will I ever, right Kurosaki?" Said carrot top nodded. Toushirou turned around to sit in his lap with his legs around his waist. "There you have it, I am more loyal than that ungrateful man will ever be. So choose me instead.<br>Things started to hit him. "Even though you say that, you're terrified about the thought of having sex. Yet you want me to be with you." If he was right about this… "Are you trying to have me stay committed to you in the future? For whenever I manage to return—well, _if_ I ever manage to return to that time?"

"Perhaps you're not as dumb as I thought."

A vein popped as he glared while he opened the robe to reveal a pale, petite chest. "You asked for it."

His head lowered to lick the small nipples that were instantly erected to his surprise—it seemed almost a sin to play with him at this age. Small hands clung to the hair on his head, grasping tightly as his leaned his mouth against his head to muffle his moaning. Kid or not, Toushirou was Toushirou, and the noise that he was making was too arousing for him to simply pass off as nothing. A tent was already formed down below, so he untied the obi to let the lower half of his clothing fall in order to keep them clean. He knew that the future captain was a control-freak, and a tidy one at that, so he would not risk having the boy soiling his own attire from pleasure.

As soon as he felt the partner shivering, he knew he went too far, and he dressed him back up.

"Toushirou, it's okay." The Strawberry peeled him off his head. "I won't go any further." He witnessed the shameful tears in his eyes, so he licked them away to show him that he was not upset with him. "If anything, admitting that you're not ready for this, makes me admire you even more." Turquoise hues looked amazed at the words, having him smiling at the boy. "Go to your futon and sleep." The boy had opened his mouth to object, but then Ichigo continued. "I will lie down beside you. Now go to bed."

He was wrong, and he felt horrible.

Toushirou may be Toushirou…

However, this Toushirou was still a kid.

_'And I scared him.'_ Ichigo watched as the boy slowly returned to his futon. _'I'm such a pedophile now that it's not even funny.'_ What was he supposed to do? How could he shake this boy off when all he could see in him was the Toushirou that he knew? _'I need to go back, soon.'_ He came over and lied beside the futon. Toushirou scooted over to nuzzle up against him, falling asleep fast. "…goodnight."

The boy was already sound asleep.

* * *

><p>"Kurosaki!" Toushirou cheered after two months passed, hurrying to the hut to tell him the good news. "Kurosaki, Kurosaki!" He skidded in front of the hut and poked his head inside to see his grandmother. "Baa-chan, have you seen Kurosaki?" The boy acted as if he had earned an honor roll in the Academy.<p>

"He's in the fields, dear." She smiled softly; glad to see him so thrilled.

Heading to the fields in quick flash steps, he found the man training himself intensely with his bankai materialized for whatever reason. He did not mind though, he had something far more exciting tell him, but he knew to wait until the training session was over. The last time he attempted to interrupt him, he almost lost his head to the Zanpakutou in Ichigo's hand, and that was just last week!

Ichigo sensed him, so he turned to look. "Toushirou?"  
>"Kurosaki, I made a friend at the Academy today!" He cheered.<br>"Oh?" The man blinked. Terrified to see the boy so happy. "What's—"

Shit… he completely forgot about—

"His name is Kusaka Soujirou!"

…crap…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 05**

**Blooming Narcissus**

**Now—**

For the past seven months, Toushirou had been talking nonstop about Kusaka Soujirou.

It was this month—this day that the boy was going to be graduating… and his friend would be killed.

Ichigo could not stomach the fact that he had to keep this information bottled inside when it was a very big deal for his friend. Against his better judgment, he stood in front of the Academy, waiting patiently for the boy to run from the building with Hyourinmaru in hand. A cold feeling penetrated the air—it was happening right now, he could see everything that he was did when he fought the other Hyourinmaru wielder. All of this turmoil had to be subsided somehow, for both the boy and himself, because he kept this dark secret from him. Toushirou suddenly thrust the doors open to escape the Hell of what just happened, only to freeze when seeing the carrot top pretending to be a black-haired man.

"You knew this would happen!" He ran over to him, pushing and shoving—occasionally hitting him. The man said nothing to him though. "Why didn't you tell me that I would have to lose Kusaka! Why didn't you tell me that I would receive the same Zanpakutou as him!" There was still no answer from the quiet man, and he angrily shoved him once more, causing him to fall on the ground. He pulled out his newly obtained Zanpakutou and placed it against Ichigo's throat. "Why didn't you warn me about any of this!"

"It was something that you had to go through." It was the only thing that he could think of. "One of you would have to carry on in the other's place. So now it's not me that you're becoming a Taichou for. You are doing it for Hinamori, and for Kusaka." The blade pressed further into his neck. "Go ahead, kill me."

Prepared to comply, he began to press the blade against his neck more—drawing blood to prove that he was not joking about fulfilling the offer. Just as he was about to finish him off though, his turquoise hues watched as salt-water tears slid down from the eyes of the man beneath him. There was nothing that the boy could see in Ichigo's eyes that said he was not ready to die at his hands… so why was he crying?

"I'm sorry," Ichigo knew he was crying, and brought a hand up to cover his eyes. "It hurts me, knowing that I've hurt you." His hand turned into a fist, clenching his hair tightly. "If you're going to kill me, do it!"

Staring at him… he became lost, and troubled.

The boy threw the Zanpakutou aside because he could not bear the thought of losing another person that he cherished. Tears also fell from his face in dismay towards the situation that he was in; not knowing what he should be feeling anymore. Ichigo slid up into a sitting position to have the crying child lean against him—until he saw the door begging to open. Grabbing the discarded Zanpakutou, he used a flash step with the boy in his other arm, and appearing elsewhere in a large field.

_'If I sensed right… that was Aizen… I can't even look at him without wanting to kill him.'_ Ichigo thought bitterly before he set the boy down. He wiped his eye before helping the boy with his. "I'm sorry—"  
>"Stop apologizing." He smacked his hand away. "If you say that I had to go through, then I had to go through it." His hand wiped his own tears away stubbornly. "I can place it behind me anyway."<br>The Strawberry stared at him in surprise as he barely caught the transformation in Toushirou. _'I was right…'_ He thought in distaste. _'Killing Kusaka changed him dramatically.'_ This killed him even more.  
>"Now," Toushirou removed him from this thought, "there's no competition for which man I wanted more in my life." His hands came up to the hem of Ichigo's new attire to blend in with the villagers.<br>"Saying that there was a competition for who you wanted, is cruel." He softly removed the boy's hands. "It's okay for you to grieve. It's okay for you to feel weak, if only for the moment. I'll be your strength."

Arms wrapped around the man's body, crying silently tears. "You'll always be my strength."

Why… Why did a strong person like Toushirou, fall for someone like Ichigo?

Why was Ichigo confused about what he should and can feel in return?

"Toushirou," the man whispered. "I can't hold back any longer…"

Not sure if he understood him correctly, he looked up at the man to see him go down on one knee as if he were about to propose. It was not the case though, as Ichigo slowly placed his lips against his so he would be aware of what his intentions were going to involve. Toushirou had gone through the first base countless times whether Ichigo knew it or not since he would practice with him when he was sleeping. A pair of slender arms came around Ichigo's neck to invite him to do more—to do whatever he thought was appropriate. There was no turning back for the Strawberry if he were going continue any further with this sexually driven little male.

Toushirou pulled away for a quick breath, "I-I want this…" his voice was shaky. He was still new to most of this. "If I have to wait sixty years to get into your pants, I'll die." Ichigo was about to speak. "I want it."  
>Smiling softly, "I know you're determined to do this. What I was going to ask is, which position do you want? If you're so serious about this, who do you want to penetrate who?" He watched the boy blush.<br>"Y-You do it." His face buried into Ichigo's clothing. "I don't know what to do—you're the experienced one." The question made him so undeniable aroused though. "Oh G—just get on with it already Kuro—"

"Ichigo." Said man interrupted. "From now on, when alone, it's Ichigo to you." The other nodded slowly.

He did not know whether he was taking advantage of the boy against him, or if the boy was the one taking the advantages. Either way, he was tired of seeing him being an emotional wreck after twenty minutes, and wanted him to be emotional for a different purpose. Picking him up, they vanished in high speeds from flash stepping, and appeared where Ichigo learned his bankai. To make things easier for Toushirou, they started with the bath where their wounds would heal, and start from there…

After the white-haired graduated Shinigami settled down.

However, Toushirou was not going to allow Ichigo to slither away from sleeping with him; he was going to have him right now if it was the last thing he did. He climbed up on the man's body to wrap his arms around his neck, kissing him shyly until he adjusted to the rhythm that the other gave him. Mouths had began to part open for their tongues to battle one another even thought it was the Strawberry who was easily the winner. Feeling himself get excited, the little Shinigami began to rub himself against the taller one as a sign that he was ready to get things started. It started to rile Ichigo little by little until he growled lightly—startling the boy who thought he did something wrong.

"I have to know that you trust me first," he whispered. "I can't continue until you do."  
>"Of course I trust you. Do you think I would do these actions with someone I didn't?"<br>Ichigo blinked for the moment before smiling warmly. "No… not you, Toushirou."  
>"Good," his hands grabbed a hand full of his partner's hair. "Now stop teasing me."<p>

"Not yet, I haven't even started with you."

Ichigo leaned forth and began to lick his ear… down to his jaw line… down his neck… and eventually reaching one of the already erected nipples. This one was too easily excitable that it was a little bit more than disappointing because there were more things that he wanted to do with him. He lifted the boy up to place his legs against his shoulders, leaning his back up against the rock wall, and serviced him with a slow approach. The last thing that he wanted to do, was to startle Toushirou enough to back out of their playtime by going too fast for him to enjoy. His black-now-reverted orange colored hair was grabbed tightly, but there were no cries of objections… only moans of pleasure. There was nothing stopping him now as he lowered the boy into the water after earning a good taste—and a nice blush from the boy.

"T-That's disgusting." Toushirou stuttered embarrassedly. "W-Why did you do that!"

"Because I haven't had a taste, obviously." He mused at the other's sexual frustration. "I'll make it—"  
>"I want it rough." Knowing that he was going to say how he would make their session nice and sweet.<br>However, Ichigo smirked as he told him otherwise. "Maybe when you're older, I'll make it rough."  
>This made him smirk also. "As soon as you return to my future, come find me, and give me it rough."<br>"Whatever you say, Toushirou." He gave him a deep kiss—and watched him gag at the taste. "Ready?"

"Y-Yes."

* * *

><p>Brown hues watched the small one sleeping soundly with his head propped by his now-lover's lap, and Ichigo did not mind. He brushed through his soft white strands softly to let him know that everything was okay, and that everything was going to stay that way until he woke up. The only problem that he had with this situation, was that the Toushirou he knew… was a Toushirou that he had slept with. None of the things going around in his head were something that he could handle right now because it hurt.<p>

Ichigo did not know what he was doing, but looking at this sleeping bundle on his lap, he knew that he was beginning to have strong feelings for him. Therefore, the question of the moment, was… what was he going to do about the situation that he was in—does he go along with this, or cut it short? Why was there a fleeting thought that he had to choose between two people that were the same person…? As soon as this boy woke up, he would tell him goodbye, and attempt to do what he could in order to go have to his timeline. It has been an entire year—who knew what everyone in that world was thinking about with him missing for so long.

They probably thought that he was abducted!

Even so…

"Ichi…go…" the boy began to stir. "Nh…"

How can he leave this person?

Turquoise hues revealed themselves. "Ichigo…?"  
>"I'm here," he whispered quietly. "You're okay."<br>"I didn't say that I wasn't _okay_." The boy hissed.  
>"Toushirou, I'll play you a song before I leave."<p>

Said male stood up, looking at the other with anger and horror built into one. Toushirou knew that he could not hear him right—he would not let this man just get up and leave like this after what they did. It was not how they were going to end things. He would not allow Ichigo to go running off to the future to be with his present Toushirou that was not him at the moment. This was making things clear for Ichigo.

"If you're getting upset right now, how long do you think you will be waiting for me in the future?" A hand came up to caress flushed cheeks. "You've already won a part of me, Toushirou, so I should go back and keep my word to you, right?" He smiled. "You're important to me. But there's an entire world of people that are probably going crazy, wondering where I am. And I _doubt_ you'd confess to kidnap."

"I didn't kidnap you!"

"Well, you're holding me against my will in this world, for one thing." His shoulders shrugged.  
>"Please wait until I become Taichou of the Tenth Squad before you go! I don't want to lose you yet!"<br>"I'm sorry Toushirou, but I can't do that." It was getting harder to explain. "I have family over there."  
>"You have me here!" Eyes shot wide as to what he said. "I hate you." He muttered. "You make me—"<br>"Aggressive, possessive, horny—" Toushirou slapped him across the face in embarrassment. "…ow."

"Just stay with me a little longer."

"We have all the time in the world in the future. There, I would not be so worried about everyone. I know you're in good hands because I've seen the man that you become." Ichigo was trying his best to make this seem a little rational. "I know that you just lost Kusaka, and I know you're scare to lose me. It tells me a lot about how you came to be this supposed icy Taichou." He kissed him on the forehead. "A while back, I would have never believed you to be so trusting and happy—I almost had a heart attack at your smiles and laughter!" This made the boy giggle. "See! Yes, I've finally gotten use to it!" One evil idea came to his mind, and began tickling him. "But now I have all the power in the world against you!"

"K-Kuro—I-I-Ichi—Go! S-Stop-it!"

Toushirou's laughter filled the air for a good ten minutes until his sides ached in pain, and he was sprawled out against Ichigo's body. All of that laughter had made him exhausted, too. Ichigo smiled at him to see how careless this icy boy can be if he was able to open up to the right person who cared enough to let him know that he was not alone. He leaned down and kissed his lips.

"I believed that you may have been forcing yourself to block others out…" His voice was gentle to ensure the boy that he was not making insults. "But then you met me, and realized that it was okay to let others inside your heart." Turquoise hues watched him intently. "When I leave… that ice will once again return, and it will be up to me to melt that ice over your heart one last time. Permanently."

Lips parted to speak, but closed.

Ichigo was right, he knew it.

"Please love me in return."

He turned away, blushing…

Did he really say that to him?

"What do you mean, Toushirou? To love you in return?" Not once had the boy said that he loved him, so what could he mean by this. Did this little man believe that he harbored true feelings. "Toushirou, do—"

"I love you."

Ichigo was silent for the moment, trying to think this through on an entirely different level. "Then it isn't fair when you're waiting sixty years in the future, for me to love you back, is it? The longer I stay in this world, the longer it would be for you to receive your Ichigo in the future. I can't stay here forever."

"…I know."

"Let's go back to the hut, and I'll play my guitar for you. It's actually a new song that I have been working on for you. Then, you'll fall sound asleep, and tomorrow morning you do what you need to, to be the man that I know you'll become." Earning a slow nod, Ichigo shifted his carrot top to black, picked up the boy, and left to return to the hut. "Besides, you won't have time to visit me when you're a Taichou."

"I would make time for you."

"Yeah… I bet you would."

"I said that I would, _Kurosaki_."

Ichigo laughed warmly at this. "Yes, yes. I know." When they were in the fields near the hut, he set the boy down. "But you have to remember something for me, for the next six decades." Toushirou looked at him seriously. As if he was thinking that this was his first real mission as a Shinigami. "You must remember that, no matter what," he brought a flower out of nowhere, "you are beautiful inside." He used the Spirits within the bulb, and it bloomed into a beautiful flower. "It has been an entire year since I have arrived. Happy birthday. I hope the next fifty or so years are more pleasant. So here's a daffodil."

"It's a narcissus."  
>"It's a daffodil."<br>"It's a _narcissus_."  
>"Fine, I'll keep it—"<p>

Toushirou snatched the flower away from him. "Give me my daffodil!" He scowled at the man for being so difficult. "How did you make it bloom, anyway? It's winter!" As if on cue, it began to snow. "Well?"  
>"I'm not your average Shinigami." Ichigo smiled. "I placed some of my Spirit in that flower. It will stay alive no matter what happens—even if I die." He patted the boy's head. "Now then… let's get going."<br>Without hesitation, Toushirou clung to his hand, and held the daffodil in the other. "I will be the youngest Taichou ever, just wait and see! And when you get back, you better tell me you remember!"

Ichigo nodded.

Despite the fact that he had loose ends to deal with when he went home.

* * *

><p>"Ya don' seem happy to be leavin' yet, Kurosaki-han." Gin smiled at that man who stood before him. "Ya sure ya wanna be leavin' that cutie behind like that?" This earned him a glare. "Oh—I ain't gonna touch him. I got Rangiku, remember?" With that said to come Ichigo's nerves, the Senkai Gates were opened.<p>

"The guards won't be gone to long, if yer gonna go, go." He watched him take a step forth, but then had to hesitate in thought. "If yer worried 'bout going to your timeline, I got that taken care of already." The two sensed others coming back in a slow but sure pace. "Come on, they'll be here soon. Ya gotta go."

"You say that, but you have no idea of the pain you'll receive, when you leave a person behind that you care for so deeply, Ichimaru." Ichigo's black hair vanished to reveal its natural orange color. "It's painful."  
>"Ho? Ya been wearin' a clever little disguise, huh?" He withdrew his Zanpakutou. "To be honest, the color of yer hair matches yer eyes. Now then… get through that Senkai Gate before I gotta force ya."<br>His eyes glazed over seriously at the threat. "You could never force me to do anything." Just as he was about to fight him, he knew that he was not going to be worth it. "You have enough on your plate."  
>"As true as that may be, I believe yer <em>father<em> is headin' this way soon. To figure out what's goin' on. He's yer father, yeah? Kurosaki Isshin?" Gin smiled snakelike when he saw him flinch. "How interestin'."

"When it comes to Aizen's Zanpakutou, you'll be immune to its powers. So long as you're touching it."

The lieutenant's brows knitted in confusion to the useful information that he received from the man that he had become to know little by little. However, the Shinigami were around the corner… returning to their posts to protect the Senkai Gate for intruders on both sides of it. Telling him once more to hurry and make his decision about whether or not he was going to go back to his time or stay behind longer. It was becoming a little annoying at how long this carrot top was taking in order to make up his mind!

Ichigo sighed softly, and did what he had to do.

* * *

><p>Sometime within the week, I will be DUMPING a LOT of Bleach stories onto the site, but only the first chapters. All of them are Ichigo x Toushirou. If you want to know when they are going to be posted, place my under your Author Alert! There are 15 stories that will be posted sooner rather than later.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 06**

**Blooming Narcissus**

**Now—**

He stood there, watching Toushirou sleeping soundly, just shy of a small sweet smile on his face as silent snores filled the room. How could someone so cranky and reserved towards others, manage to become so warm and beautiful—so breath taking even? Looking around to see that everything was in place, he came over and lied down next to the white-haired male, and kissed his forehead. It stirred the sleeper awake, looking at the man that was inches away from his face with a wide easy smile on his lips now.

Toushirou sat up, staring at him. "You stayed?"  
>"I…" he paused. "I wasn't ready to leave you."<br>"You're staying a little longer? What about—"  
>"Don't question why I'm staying longer, Idiot."<p>

Not knowing what to do or think, he quickly embraced him as tears descended down his face happily… and a little sad. Even though Ichigo did not know how long he was going to be staying in this timeline, he knew that he was not ready to leave. With the elder most likely roaming around on a morning walk, it gave the two the opportunity to get closer again as they were the other night. This was something that they both wanted, and if the Toushirou in his world was waiting for him, a few days or weeks were okay.

* * *

><p>However, it's been five years.<p>

"Kurosaki, are you around?" Toushirou looked around the hut curiously, seeing no one in sight. "Must be training again in the fields." He did not mind taking his time arriving to the field to see the man. After a ten-minute walk, he peered around the bush to see a long black-haired man that was really a carrot top in disguise. "He really needs a haircut." The small male raised his reiatsu for the man to sense him.

Ichigo stopped to look at him curiously, only to see his little partner sporting a haori that was meant for Captains of the Gotei 13. He smiled genuinely at him to see that he had been made a captain in such a short amount of time, but was a little disheartened. With Toushirou a captain now, there was no reason for him to stay around and be his support any longer; this was the end for them in this timeline. His soft brown hues watched as Toushirou came over to embrace him happily; knowing that he made him proud for becoming a first-seat officer.

The captain gave him an instant kiss on the lips as his hearty greeting towards his tall, muscular lover of five years. He wrapped his arms around him as the other pulled him up so his legs would wrap around his waist before being pinned up against a tree. They could only do this twice a month because he was doing everything he could to achieve his bankai and the approval of the other captains. No one knew though, that it only took him five years to obtain his bankai because Ichigo taught him how he learned his. Granted, he did not learn it in two or three days, but it did not take him two or three centuries like some other captains.

"Toushirou," Ichigo whispered hotly into his ear after their lips parted. "Now that you're a Taichou, I can't stay here much longer. I stayed behind as you asked from me. Now I need you to let me go."  
>"I understand, and this was why I wanted you to wait." Turquoise hues stared at him. "As a regular little Shinigami, you would have returned to your time without saying goodbye to me. But you can't now."<br>"I could still do it. There are many tricks up my sleeve that you don't know about me still." The man chuckled as he kissed his ear. "Things that you will get to learn when you see me in the future."  
>"I'm looking forward to it. But the reason why I wanted you to wait until I was a Taichou, was so that I could watch you leave." His chin lifted as the man sucked on his neck. "G-God don't do that… not here."<br>"No one with reiatsu is in the area, none of the villagers are either. It's just you and me." His tongue trailed up to his ear, licking inside it before whispering. "Are you not in the mood for entertainment?"

"Stuck with smelly older men can dull any sexual desire that one could possibly have, but you hit the spots to make it just right again." The captain grasped the lover's hair tightly. "How dirty am I? I was just promoted to Taichou, and I run here to have sex with you first. You bastard… you made me a pervert."

"I like my partners a little perverted—" His glare turned sharply towards their sudden guest. He set Toushirou down before facing the elder. "Sixty years doesn't change you at all, Jii-san." Ichigo glanced at his arm, mused. "I forgot you had two arms once upon a time." He turned his body around to look at the old man face-to-face. "You worried that your new Taichou was up to something, and came by yourself." The elder glared at him firmly. "Ah? You're not pleased because you cannot sense any reiatsu within me. But if you intend to fight me, you will lose. I know all your fighting skills, and I'm not your enemy."

"What are you doing? You have to leave." Toushirou attempted to get in front of him. "Go, I'll—"

"Stay behind me, you're not strong enough to face him yet." Ichigo interrupted before he could even take a step forth. "If Jii-san has found me, then it's probably for the best." His attention then went to the elder. "I am sixty years from the future, and I have been here for the past five years to ensure that your newest Taichou would be strong enough for the future battles ahead." As soon as the elder twitched the staff in hand, Ichigo brought a scroll out from his robe, throwing it to him, which was caught easily.

The elder opened the scroll and read it silently to himself to see that the letter that was in his distinct handwriting along with his signature and stamp. In fact, it had many signatures and stamps of captains that were familiar to him; this was not possible a joke from this man. It was dated from the future. A letter was to any Shinigami to back off from Kurosaki Ichigo because Soul Society was buried deep in his gratitude for all of the things that he had done for them. He looked at the black-haired man firmly as he rolled the scroll up and tossed it back at him before holding his staff in to hands.

"I will excuse this then, however, it is time that you return to your time."

"Give me three hours with Toushirou, by then, you should have the gate privately opened with my location patched properly." Ichigo demanded. "In three hours, I will part from this world without any complaint." He motioned the little captain to leave the area with him. "Come on, let's celebrate now—"

"Kurosaki, what powers do you possess?" The Commanding-General asked firmly.

He did not bother looking at him. "My Shinigami transformation was involuntary through Hollowfication. However, because of it, I learned the true final form of the Zanpakutou. Even then, I have learned far more dangerous things in order to protect my town, this world, and everyone that I care about."

With that, he and the little captain left.

The old man thought on this.

* * *

><p>"If you were going to reveal yourself to the old man, why have you been hiding?" Toushirou frowned at the man that lied next to him under the covers. "What was the purpose of everything you were doing?"<p>

"If it's Jii-san, then there's always a way to deal with him." He smiled, kissing his sweaty forehead. "If I had ran off, I would have possible needed to kill him for not getting off my butt. Then I'd have to take his place or become a Taichou. Blah, blah, blah…" His eyes rolled. "At least this way, I have to leave."

"You want to get rid of me that badly?"  
>"Are you sure I don't want to go, to get back to you?"<br>"How long do I have to wait until I meet you again?"  
>"About…" Ichigo tried to think. "Forty-five years?"<br>"That's too long, stay another decade."

He laughed at this. "No, no, I need to see everyone and break things off with Renji to be with you." An idea hit him. "Or I can punish you for keeping this a secret from me as soon as we started to become friends." That sounded a little fun. "Yeah… kissing Abarai in front of you, so you get jealous and hit him."

"I'll remember that."

"I know you will."

His callused hand came up and caressed the small captain's face, staring at him deeply to see him as the man he knew. The intense stare caused Toushirou to look away with a blush; trying to hide his reddened cheeks that showed his embarrassment. Slowly, and teasingly, the hand lowered to move the haori and shihakusho from the slender shoulders in order for him to kiss the right shoulder. Toushirou's head threw back in bliss before shyly nuzzling into his lover's neck as he felt the obi being untied at his waist. They were going to do it right now… one last time… and he was going to enjoy it fully, to the extent of remembering this moment until they do it again in the future.

"God I want to say it to you." Ichigo whispered bitterly.  
>"Say what?" He muttered into the man's neck.<br>"I can't say it to you until I go back, it's unfair to you."  
>The captain understood, and smiled softly. "Ah, but…"<br>His form stops to hear him out. "But what?" What is it?  
>"I can say it for you. I can say I love you, and you love me."<p>

Lips curved into a smile, "you're too smart for your own good, Toushirou." He kissed him. "Say it again."

Toushirou looked away, blushing this round. "I love Kurosaki Ichigo." This earned him a passionate kiss. "And I know Kurosaki Ichigo will love me in return one day." The kisses trailed down his neck. "I'll wait for as long as I have to, to have myself back into your arms." He buried into the man's chest happily.

"I'll do everything to stay at your side when I get back." Ichigo whispered. "I know what to do."  
>He looked up at him, slightly worried. "What are you going to do? So I know that you'll come to me."<br>"No, it's going to be a surprise." With another kiss, he flips him over. "For now, let's have some fun."

Carefully, he stripped the newly appointed captain naked from head to toe, he prepped him up to be ready for penetration, and entered soon enough. The small one whimpered at first due to his small size always having to readjust to such a large male organ inserting him. But he became familiar with the size soon enough, and felt Ichigo move in rhythm before going deeply within him to have him moan loudly. The moans where captured in a kiss to keep him from disturbing everyone else in the village as they keep their pace going for a long time. Toushirou erupted long before Ichigo, but that did not stop the Strawberry from continuing his pursuit inside of him.

"I'm going… to watch… you leave…" The captain pants loudly as he tries to dim the moans from his throat. "I… won't fall… unconscious… this time…" His hips buck upward, erupting again. "You're killing me…" Their mouths connected again in a passionate kiss until he breaks away. "What are you doing—"

"Giving you something to remember me by." After this is said, he pushed himself all the way inside of Toushirou, hearing him cry out at the last thrust before feeling the hot liquids pouring into him. "If any person, or creature, touches you in the ways that I have, I will absolutely kill them on the spot."

"…not unless I kill them first…"  
>"Ah… there is that. You devil."<br>"I'm the devil? You're no angel."  
>Ichigo smirked, "fair enough."<p>

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the note, Jii-san." The Strawberry waved the note in hand before turning to Toushirou. "Be good for a few decades until I come back as an idiot teenager." He smiles devilishly, causing the little captain to blush. "I'll see you soon." With that, Ichigo turned around, and ran through the Senkai Gate.<p>

He stopped to look around once the gate once sealed.

"Now that I think about it… when is that damn thing supposed to be coming around?" His hand comes up to scratch his head briefly until the ground shook. "…crap." As soon as he turned to look, he only had time to grab his guitar to change into a scythe, and swing it at the large cleaner. "I wonder if that was a dumb move on my behalf." He scratched his head again, only to realize that he lost his long orange locks of hair. "This better be good! It took forever to grow that!" Ichigo turned around and darted off towards the direction he came from, and jumped through the entrance, only to see that it was day and not night.

Rangiku jumped in fright when passing the gates out of luck, "I-Ichigo. I thought you were coming to the party a little late tonight… w-what are you doing here so early?" She blinked curiously, too surprised.  
>He is also taken by surprise from her words. "Party?" What party, was she not worried about him these past five years! "What are you talking about Rangiku-san?" His eyes trailed her from head to toe.<br>"Hitsugaya-Taichou's birthday party. He said he asked you to come, and that you would try to make it after work! It's not even noon and you're here!" She grins. "I bet you just couldn't wait to see him!"  
>At first, he can only stare in surprise, but begins to smile warmly. "Ah, you're right." Rangiku is amazed by his honesty. "I guess I made good timing. But I have a few things to get done before I see him, okay?"<p>

"Kay!" With that, she scampered off.

He sighed quietly as he tried to figure things out; not only did he jump back right where he left, but he was a few hours early? Oh well, this made things all the more perfect in his mind! As he took a step forth to find the Commanding-General, he sensed Renji with Byakuya, making him scowl unhappily. With a simple flash step, he was in front of the administrative office, and attempted to open it silently, but it was locked. It was time for him to tell them who was the boss around here, and slammed his foot into the sliding doors, revealing the two men having sex on the desk. Ichigo leaned against the broken doorframe, staring at the two casually as he crossed his arms, watching as the two are frozen on horror.

"By all means, continue." Ichigo watched as the two ripped away from one another. "Ouch."  
>"I-Ichigo, I can explain! T-Taichou forced himself on me! He's drunk!" Renji cried his case.<br>"Do I look drunk to you." Byakuya scowled at the redhead. "You said you were done with him."  
>"No, but I'm done with <em>both<em> of you." In a flash, he was in front of them, and slapped them in the face.

The two fell to the ground, but neither of them was willing to get up from where they had fallen, so they only watched him. Renji saw something in his brown chocolate hues that was different from what he had seen earlier that morning in his eyes. When he tried to realize what the look was, Ichigo kicked him in the face for trying to find out what the glint in his eyes was. Spitting on the ground, Ichigo turned around and left the room to kidnap Ukitake Juushirou and Kyouraku Shunsui before heading towards the Commanding-General's place. When things were taken care of there, and with everyone in their happy agreements with the note, Ichigo was given a white haori.

Kurosaki Ichigo was now the Captain of the Fifth Squad.

"No ceremony, please. I want it to be a surprise towards everyone else." The elder nods reluctantly to Ichigo's request after everything he has done for them. "See you all later, I have to make another visit!"

Juushirou stared in surprise. "…my, he's certainly in high spirits."  
>"That's love for ya, Ukitake." Shunsui chuckled proudly.<p>

"It's bad enough that I already lost a pair of Taichou to one another." Shigekuni glared at the two in front of him; talking about them specifically. "Now that I've gained another Taichou, I'm losing another."

They perked curiously to this information.

* * *

><p>"Yo," Ichigo called casually, waving a hand as he comes to visit the little captain. "I hope your day has been better than mine, because let me tell you, ever since you left the apartment today, it's sucked!"<p>

"K-Kurosaki, why are you wearing a haori?" Toushirou blinked in surprise. "W-What's the meaning of—"  
>"It's <em>Kurosaki-Taichou<em> to you." He huffed as he took a seat on the couch. "Jii-san got tired of waiting."  
>"I know that he's wanted you to become a Taichou for a few years now, but… you finally accepted?"<br>His eyes rolled at this. "Eh, I owe Soul Society anyway for giving me my Shinigami powers back right?"

"Oh…" the little captain looked to the desk. "I see." He tried to think. "Shouldn't you be with Abarai?"

"I caught him sleeping with Byakuya, before I was made a Taichou. I kicked Renji's ass for it." He huffed.  
>"So now that you're free, I wonder who your next victim will become. Will it be a man or a woman?"<br>"You're kind of cute, maybe I should try you for once, huh?" Ichigo saw him blush deeply. "Interested?"  
>"N-No, of course not, you pervert!" He stood up on his feet. "Don't ask such stupid thing! I'm straight!"<br>"You're a liar," his smile widened. "You know, I was awake when you woke up, I know you tried to k—"  
>"I did not try to kiss you Kurosaki!"The little captain lied unhappily. "Shut up or get out of my office!"<p>

_'So he did try to kiss me?'_ Ichigo had only been making a wild guess, but he stood up and walked over to Toushirou's desk. "I didn't know what you want for your birthday. Would you rather have my body—"

Toushirou slapped him hard across the face, scowling. "Get out."

He did not anticipate being slapped. "Go figure." His hand rubs his face. "I come back from sixty years in the past, just to get slapped?" Ichigo brought out the small with box with the teal ribbon on it, and set it on the desk. "Forget it, happy birthday Toushirou. I'm going home." The Strawberry turned and left. "I was stupid to think that you'd be happy, but you sure proved me wrong! Goodnight Hitsugaya-Taichou!"

Not sure about this, he grabbed the box and removed the ribbon to see the necklace with the snowflake pendant. It was _his_ Ichigo. "Kurosaki, wait!" He set the gift down and chased after him. "Kurosaki! Wait, please!" There he was at the end of the hall, and he threw himself at him. "Kurosaki, I'm sorry!"

"Why? You did nothing wrong." Ichigo growled stubbornly.  
>"I thought you were teasing me! I didn't want to say anything if you hadn't traveled back to meet me!"<br>"God you're a crybaby." He felt the little captain squeeze tightly around him. "…Toushirou."  
>"I thought you were teasing me, please…" his face buried into him. "I'm sorry."<br>The carrot top turned around in his hold. "_Tou-shi-rou_…" He called.  
>Turquoise looked up, worried to be given up on. "Y-Yes…"<p>

"I love you." His body leaned forth, and kissed his lips.

* * *

><p>AN: I know it's a shitty ending... but, it's better than nothing!


End file.
